April X Karai
by TMNT-S3XUAL
Summary: April realizes her feelings for Karai and tells her, how will Karai react? How will the Turtles react? How will Karai's past affect their relationship in the future? This story is going to be Rated-M (sexual) (I promise i'll try and make this story better than this summary :) (Warning there's sex in almost every chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Well my first M-Rated Story I hope you like it. There is probably a million mistakes but hey I'm human:)  
**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own TMNT2012or any of it's characters  
**

* * *

CH.1 - Within the Woods

 _"I'll never forget the day we left New York" April thought laying in bed that night, writing in her journal. "Leo's badly hurt.. Master Splinter is.. gone, we lost, we had nowhere to go.. so we came to the old farmhouse I grew up in, miles away from the city, a place we could all be safe in. I hope." That was 3 months ago._

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Everyone was in the front of the barn, April was fighting Raph, she looks to her right, noticing Karai sitting on a blanket reading an old book while drinking lemonade wearing a black undershirt with her neon green bra sticking out a bit and slightly baggy blue jean shorts. When Raph suddenly flips her over knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry April" Raph responds.

April looks at Karai again who was now looking directly at her. April blushes and decides to kick Raph, knocking him over. "I'm almost a full on Kunoichi" April says confidently holding her fist in the air.

"Sweet moves" Donnie says amazed looking at her.

"Donnie eat this" Casey says coming up behind him, hitting him over the head with his hockey stick.

Donnie looks up angry at Casey saying "Ow! Cheap shot!" Donnie attacks him.

"Guys" April says trying to get there attention.

"Don't worry April there just blowing off steam, we've all been stuck in this house together for 3 months, im surprised nobody has killed one another yet" Karai says not even looking up from her book.

"Alright" April says blushing a little then walks towards her and sits on the blanket.

"Ohh yeah, wanna go to the store with me to get some things for this week" Karai asks looking up from her book now.

April blushes and smiles saying "yeah sure I would love to."

"Guy's me and April are going to the store" Karai says looking at them "Casey you wanna come with." April looks disappointed by that, but gets up with Karai and starts walking towards the car.

"Yeah sure" Casey says pushing Donnie away and walking towards the driver seat of the car.

* * *

Once everyone got to the store they all split up looking for different items. Casey was in charge of snacks, Karai was in charge of drinks, and April was in charge of tonight's dinner.

April starts walking into different sections of the store looking for something for dinner, she finally decides on lasagna. She walked around a few more minutes looking for Karai or Casey. She looks to her right seeing Karai talking to a few skater boys, she sees one of the skater boys put there hand on Karai's shoulder and all she can think is _how fucking dare he touch my .. I mean Karai._ April awkwardly looks away hoping Karai wouldn't notice her there, too late Karai had turned around and started walking towards her.

Karai holding a basket with soda's in it, stops a few feet away from April "Hey April did you find something for dinner."

"Yeah" April says quietly holding the lasagna case up showing Karai.

Karai nods and looks back at the group of boys "Hey I met a few cool guys wanna meet them?"

"Not really" April says turning away "I don't want you.." April stops mid sentence. _I can't say I don't want you talking to guys,... I have no right to say that to her_ April thought. "I'm gonna go find Casey and make sure he didn't buy all junk food" April says in a hurry walking away.

"That was weird" Karai says looking around. She then turns and walks to the group of boys and says "I gotta go find my friend" Karai smiles and waves her hand "bye guys." The guys all say bye and one offered to teach her how to skate board sometime. Karai walks around the store for a few minutes before finding April and Casey talking by the frozen popsicles.

"No Casey were not getting any more junk food" April says sternly.

"But Red these are my favorite" Casey says

"No you already got cookies and chips, no more junk food."

"Yeah Casey put em back" Karai says walking up holding her basket of drinks then whispering in Casey ear "i'll distract her." Casey nods smiling.

April looks at both of them "I heard that." Casey sighs, while Karai pats him on the back.

"What drinks did ya get" Casey asks putting the popsicles back in the freezer.

"I got mine, Mikey's, and Raph's favorite, strawberry soda, and we'll also get a couple cases of water up front" Karai says looking at the other soda case in the basket"I also got April's favorite kiwi lemon-lime."

April blushes and says "thanks"

Karai nods and says "your welcome"

* * *

"Were back" Casey says jumping out of the drivers seat, going to the trunk and grabs the 2 water cases.

"Finally" Karai groans stretching her legs then going to the trunk and grabs some the groceries they had bought.

April grabbed a couple bags of groceries and walks into the kitchen where Karai and Mikey had started putting the groceries away. "Hey Mikey, Hey Karai" April says blushing a little.

"Hey are you ok your face is red" Karai says noticing April's face then walks up to April and feels her forehead. Causing April's blush to deepen. "Well you don't have a fever here" Karai says handing the kitchen towel to her "go wet this in the sink and put it on your forehead and then lay down we can handle putting the food away." April nodded and walks into the living room where Donnie and Casey were talking about the old broken truck in the barn.

April looks at Donnie and Casey, then turns around looking into the kitchen where Karai and Mikey had opened their strawberry sodas and where laughing and smiling. April turns to Donnie and Casey _I need to tell them_ April thought, "ummm guys" April says interrupting them "I need to tell you something."

Donnie looks up at her and asks "what is it April, are you ok?"

April looks away and Casey asks "Red you ok."

April waits a second then looks down, "I have a crush on someone else" April finally says looking up meeting their gazes.

 _1 minute later_

"I'm sorry Red I don't think I heard you correctly what'd you say" Casey says finally snapping out of shock.

"I have a crush on someone and it's not one of you" April says looking down again.

Donnie looks down trying to hide his disappointment "it's ok.. really if you like someone else I want to support you as your.. friend" Donnie says awkwardly laughing looking around "i'm gonna go to the barn and work on some things see you all later." Donnie gets up and could not have run out of their faster.

"Yeah me to." Casey says quickly, with a disappointed face walking out.

April lays her head on the back of the couch. Why do I have to have a crush on her, well to be fair she is beautiful and strong April thinks. She continues to think about Karai for a while, before Mikey came in wanting to watch tv.

* * *

Everyone was currently sitting on the floor watching a new favorite show of Mikey's called Crognard The Barbarian before everyone looked up as Raph yells "Guys! Guys! Get up here!"

Everyone runs up the stair and Mikey asks looking in the bathtub "Leo?"

"Hey guys" Leo answers with a deep scratchy voice.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

After everything with Creep and getting Raph back to normal it was time for bed for everyone.

"It's great that Leo woke up" April says laying in her bottom bunk turned away from Karai as she is taking off her shirt, shorts and bra, putting on a lose grey T-shirt that reaches her knees.

"yeah it just sucks that it took him 3 months" Karai says turning the light switch off walking over to the bunk bed, about to climb on top.

"Hey Karai" April says stopping Karai from moving.

"Yeah" Karai asks looking straight at her.

April sits up and looks at her hands blushing "Do you like boys and girls or do you just like boys?"

Karai looks at her confused and asks "why" receiving no response Karai sighs and says "I never really considered it much, but I think I like people for who they are not what gender they are."

April smiles then lays back down to go to sleep. Karai smiles at her then climbs up onto the top bunk and soon falls asleep.

* * *

 _April was walking in the woods looking around at the crystal clear pond. She hears some steps walking towards her, she quickly turns around seeing Karai in her grey pj shirt walking towards her."Hey Karai what are you doing?"_

 _Karai didn't answer as she crossed her arms over her head quickly pulling off her own shirt, then walks right passed April and jumps into the pond._

 _April looks at Karai walk out of the pond soaking wet, in just her underwear, revealing her hard breasts to April. April blushes and quickly closes her eyes "What are you doing?"_

 _Karai again didn't answer her, however she grabs April face, causing April's eyes to open with wide eyes, as Karai kisses April. Karai then pulls April into the water with her. April pulls back in shock, Karai pulls April closer and starts kissing April's neck causing April to moan, she yelps in surprise as Karai bit down on her neck. Karai then pulls away looking at her handy work._

 _April smiles down at her and grabs Karai' cheeks and kisses her hard. Karai then wraps her legs around April's waist , they both needed breath so April starts kissing down Karai's neck. Karai moans and grinds hard against April, causing April moan low._

 _Karai rips April's shirt off of her, but April cared non for this, and reached behind her own back and unclipped her white bra. Karai starts kissing and sucking on April's now hard buds. April moans loudly saying "I love you."_

* * *

April's eyes blink open as she sit's up, looking at Karai about to wake her up.

Karai gives her a warning looking and says "just a warning Mikey made pizza pancakes for breakfast again." Karai then walks out of the room.

April looks around and then rubs her eyes with her hands and thinking _"I have to tell Karai i'm in love with her."_


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2- A Foot to Big

It's been a week and a half since there encounter with the creep and April had realized her feelings for Karai were turning into love. Every time April got the courage to just tell her, someone came and ruined it. So here April was sitting on a chair, in hers and Karai's room, sulking. A few minutes later Karai and Leo came in walking and talking.

"Leo your never gonna heal if you keep sulking around" Karai says looking through her drawer, finding her hair brush as Leo sat on a chair next to April, Karai turned around looking at both of them. "Jesus you guys could be twins" looking towards her right while rolling her eyes. Karai looks in the mirror in their room and brushes her shoulder length black hair down for a minute and parts her bangs slightly to the side, an stops when its how she likes it then turns around and looks at both of them again with her arms folded over her chest and asks "alright I know why Leo is sulking, April why are you sulking?"

April looks up and thought _this is my chance to tell her_. She slowly stands up and looks Karai and says "Karai I really need to talk with" April adds a second later "in private"

Karai and Leo both look at each other wondering what she wants to talk about. "Ok" Karai says as she puts the hair brush back in her drawer, but then they all hear Donnie calling.

"Hello" Donnie yells opening the door slightly looking to see whose their, then opening it all the way when he notices nobodies there "anybody home we got company."

Karai's and Leo eyes went wide as he said that and both rushed out the bedroom door, with April following close behind, just as Casey come out of the bathroom.

"What you can't let anyone in" Leo says seriously before looking at the door and raising his eye brows asking "why is the doorway full of hair?"

"And a giant but" Casey says smiling leaning over the railing on the second floor, just as the rest of the creatures body came into the living room Casey screams pointing at it "It's Bigfoot."

April gasped at the sight, while Karai said "wicked" smiling ear to ear.

"You brought Bigfoot home" Leo says in a disapproving tone while hobbling down the stairs.

"Why everyone know Bigfoot name" Bigfoot asked looking at Donnie

"Bigfoot this is my brother Leo, Casey, April, and my sister Karai" Donnie says pointing at everyone when saying their names.

"He's hurt" April says noticing the scratch marks,making her way down the stairs and into another room "I'll grab the first aid kit"

"I'll go with you" Karai says following April. As Karai is walking she can hear Casey and Donnie arguing in the distance over Bigfoot and a puppy or something she thought. Once in the room, Karai looks at April's back as and asks "you said earlier that you wanted to talk, what did you want to talk about" Karai asks tilting her head as April grabbed the first aid kit from the top shelf of the cupboard.

April was seriously happy she wasn't facing Karai, because her blush at that moment was so deep she was sure she looks like a tomato. "Ummm welll..." April says before Mikey walks in with Bigfoot. "Well talk Later.. it's not important right now" April says walking towards Bigfoot an sitting down getting ready to clean the scrapes on Bigfoots arm.

Once April wrapped Bigfoots wound up she says "there you go uuh. Try not to use it for the next couple of days." Bigfoot nods and thanks everyone. Then tells everyone about the Finger who is after her, then declaring her love for Donnie. Which made pretty much everyone in the entire house start dying of laughter.

* * *

 _later on_

April walks into the kitchen and sees Bigfoot stirring up food in a pot on the stove. "Evening Bigfoot what are you making" April looks into the pot and instantly regrets it covering her mouth from the horrid sent "You realize that meat has fur?"

Bigfoot nods then proceeds to get into fight with ice cream kitty and throws the fridge out of the farm house. Both April and Bigfoot look at the fridge from the window of the kitchen and Bigfoot says "Bigfoot need help."

"Sure what Bigfoot want.. I mean what do you want" April says softy looking at Bigfoot.

"Make over" Big foot says looking down then at April shyly, causing April to smile.

* * *

 _15 minutes later in the bathroom_

April asks "So you like Donnie ?" While cutting off a lot of hair on Bigfoots face and putting Karai's makeup on Bigfoot. _I really hope Karai isn't going to be mad at me for stealing her make-up_ April thought.

"Yes" Bigfoot says "You like someone?"

April looks down and says "yeah a lot.. but whenever i'm right about to tell her something always comes up." looking back up to Bigfoot and proceeding to put blue eye shadow on Bigfoots eye lids.

Bigfoot asks "Her?"

"Please don't tell me that it's wrong or that I shouldn't like Karai because were both girls" April snapped.

Bigfoot says not bothered by the outburst "which one Karai"

April sighs "the girl with the long black hair" grabbing Karai's red lip stick and putting it on Bigfoots lips. "Alright were done.. how do you like it" April asks while she grabs a mirror and hands it to Bigfoot to look at herself.

"I look goood" Big says looking in the broken mirror "you should tell how you feel"

"I know" April says "I will tell her tonight."

"Where is my make-up bag" Karai says in the distance causing April's eyes to widen and look worried.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _After Leo and Raph had made fun of Bigfoot, making her run away. April and Donnie went to the woods to go looking for her, causing them all to get attacked by the finger. But then the finger found out Bigfoot is a lady and then they both had declared their love for each other causing them to kiss and run off into the woods to live together._

April blinks awake looking at her clock on the side table, then looking up out the window and sees Karai all alone, doing her early morning working out. April finally getting the courage to tell her, changes her clothes quickly. Then rushes down the stairs noticing everyone else was still asleep she quietly open the door and walks outside towards Karai.

"Hey" Karai says finishing her last push-up and grabbing a towel, on the grass to dry her really sweaty body. "So what did you want to talk about yesterday?"

April looks at Karai, smiles and says "I think I learned a lot from Bigfoot and Donnie's hole situation yesterday" April starts "I think I get it now... your a girl.. im a girl" looking straight into Karai's eyes "there would never be any kind of relationship between us.. because im just a girl and girls are supposed to date boys, not other girls" April says looking down noticing Karai's feet move in front of her.

Karai says looking into April's sad eyes "your not just a girl .. your my girl" Karai then grabs April's shoulder and pulls her close and kisses April on the lips for a second. Karai pulls away and looks at April's shocked face and says "i'm all sweaty I think im gonna go take a shower." Karai smiles at April an winks at her while walking into the farmhouse leaving a shocked April behind.

After April got out of shock she thinks _wait does this mean were dating now or what._ April quickly runs to the farm door opens it and runs down the hall and takes a left into the downstairs bathroom.

Opening the door to see Karai leaning over the faucet in her black shorts and neon green bra, no doubt feeling the water to see if it is warm enough. April breaths heavy for a second hunched over trying to catch her breath and asks "what does this mean between us... are we dating .. what are we?"

Karai looks at her and sighs, then walks to the bathroom door and locks it grabbing April's hand and dragging her into the shower with her. Karai reaches up and kisses April on the lips with her hands on the back of April's neck. April takes a second to realize what's happening then she grabs Karai's shoulders hard and pins her against the bathroom wall under the shower faucet, causing Karai to moan against April's lips, Karai reaches up and grabs the shower head. Then she puts her hands on April's shoulders breaking apart of a second and flips them so April is against the wall.

Karai then runs her tongue against Aprils bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which April gladly accepts. While their tongues battle against each others for dominance Karai pulls off April's shirt revealing a white bra, Karai then reaches for April's bra but before they could go a step further April pulls away and says "so..."

Karai looks at her getting what she's about to say she says "yes this means were dating."

April grabs her face smiling and kisses her on the lips again.

* * *

 **Author's Note -** **Thank You for Reading this Chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3- Buried Secrets

 _Karai then runs her tongue against Aprils bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which April gladly accepts. While their tongues battle against each others for dominance Karai pulls off April's shirt revealing a white bra, Karai then reaches for April's bra but before they could go a step further April pulls away and says "so..."_

 _Karai looks at her, getting what she's about to say, Karai says "Yes this means were dating."_

 _April grabs Karai's face smiling and kisses her on the lips again._

 _A Few Minutes Later_

April was against the bathroom shower wall with her hands on Karai's neck pulling their lips impossibly closer together. While Karai was holding April against the wall with her left hand holding the wall for support and her right hand on April's waist. The girls were in an insane battle for dominance between each other tongues, Karai was winning and they both new it. When they heard a knock at the door, ultimately breaking them up for air. April leaned her head on Karai's shoulder as both of them breathed hard for air. Karai went back to kissing down April's neck leaving sweet little kisses down in between April's breasts, still covered by her bra.

"What" Karai muttered loudly annoyed.

"Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Casey says sarcastically outside the door "Mikey says breakfast is gonna be done in a few minutes and Leo said after breakfast were all gonna clean up the house"

"K" Karai says as both girls pulled apart and dried off in silence.

April puts on Karai's clean shirt because her's is wet and Karai's blue jean shorts from earlier and Karai grabs her old black undershirt that was on the floor and puts it on with her dry blueback skirt.

April turns around and faces Karai saying "I think we should keep this a secret from the guys for a while."

"I agree" Karai says looking up at her.

"Really" April asks a little disappointed.

Karai sighs at her disappointed face "Donnie and Casey are still getting over you.. ever since you told them you like someone else, they have been all depressed.. all i'm saying is we shouln't cause drama right now we should wait till we save New York then we should tell them" Karai says. While April just nods still a little disappointed "Plus it's kinda hot having a secret relationship" Karai says smiling sexy at her.

"True" Aprils says smiling as they both walk out the bathroom door.

* * *

They both walk into the kitchen where Mikey is cooking and Leo is sitting at the table while Donnies making coffee.

"Where you both showering together Casey asks walking into the kitchen sitting down at the table.

April blushes really hard "whyy.. would you ask that?"

"Both of your guy's hair is wet"Casey says making everyone look at both of them.

Karai looks at April blushing then lies with ease "we were both washing our hair." Everyone seemed to accept that answer and said nothing more about the subject.

Raph finally arrived from outside and sat at the table with everyone. Everyone ate their breakfast then Leo told everyone their assignments for cleaning. Leo cleaned the windows, Raph dusted the shelves and Mikey dusted the lamps.

Karai and April were assigned bathroom duty and they were not happy about it.

Karai started scrubbing the bathtub, while April scrubbed the sink, Karai finished scrubbing the tub so she stood up and started washing the walls near April. When Karai reached really high up to scrub the wall April looks over and stares at Karai's butt in her skirt, but when April hears Casey walking in she looks away and cleans the opposite wall, and bends down to clean the sponge in the bucket of water she hears.

"looking good Red" April looks over to see Casey sitting in the bathtub Karai just cleaned "keep up all the hard work" he says winking but then Karai kicks him in the face knocking him out of the bathtub and onto the floor with his butt sticking up in the air.

"I just cleaned that Jones" Karai says in anger with her fist in the air.

Casey turns over on his back just as April throws her sponge at him and says "stop screwing around and clean the bathtub." Karai smirks at her.

"Any thing for you mon cherry" Casey says winking.

"It's mon cherie" Donnie corrects as he walks in, Casey accidently puts his foot on Donnie's mop while Donnie moves it, making Casey trip and Donnie push him which causes Casey to hit Mikey who falls down the stairs bumping into Raph making them all fall.

"Aww Mikey i just vacuumed" Leo says.

"Yeah, well im about to mop the floor with him" Raph says angered.

Mikey gets up and notices a secret door to the basement "wooahh guys check it out" causing everyone to go downstairs and look.

"A trap door" April asks "I didnt even know we had a basement."

"What do you suppose is down their" Leo asks

"Evil clowns" Mikey says while he hides behind Raph. "Evil clowns" Karai says seriously (both at the same time.)

"Only one way to find out" Raph says flipping his sais under the door and popping it open, seeing nothing but darkness.

Donnie asks "uhh who's going first" everyone looks at each other and everyone steps back all except Leo and Karai but April pulls her back next to her just in time, leaving only Leo.

"Ooohh this is gonna suck" Leo complains

* * *

 _Later on that night_

After Mikey had attacked April's mother. Karai offered to take April on a walk to comfort her. A few minutes into their walk, they started holding hands.

Karai says seriously to April "April i'm sorry but, I think Mikey's right, there's something wrong with her".

"How could you even say that" April yells at her, pulling her hand away from Karai's and turning away.

"April just listen" Karai says walking closer to April.

"No you listen" April says turning to face Karai pointing a finger at her "maybe your just jealous because your mom didn't come back" then runs back to the farm house.

Karai then chases after her, all the way to the farm house where Raph, Casey, and April and her mom were arguing.

April's mother grabs April's arm and says "that's it."

"Mom" April says shocked.

April's mother starts to drag her away "we're leaving NOW"

Karai comes up and grabs her other arm saying "we should talk about this, let's not make any harsh decisions."

"I'M HER MOTHER" April's mother screams turning around to face them with a purple Kranng face. Everyone screamed at the sight.

* * *

It had been 1 day since April had defeated the mom clone, April hadn't left her room since then.

"Alright thats it" Karai yells walking into the room looking at April's body turned away from her, on April's bed "were going on a date you and me" grabbing her black, silver pointy studded purse and pulling out some clean clothes for April out of her drawer.

"How could you even want to date me I said horrible things to you" April says rolling over to face Karai.

"Because your my girlfriend, im not gonna give up on us because we had our first fight.. we both know it isn't going to be our last" Karai says seriously to her and in response April hugs Karai.

* * *

April and Karai had went to the movies that were playing in the small town near the farm house, they saw 3 movies in a row. When they got home that night, everyone was asleep and they quietly went up to there room and talked all night about all sorts of things. Karai even taught April how to use her make-up. That night April had forgotten about the Mom Clone and was now focusing on more important things.

* * *

 **Author's Note - It's a short Chapter, Sorry :)**

 **Thank You for Reading this Chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4- The Croaking

It was early in the morning at the farm house. Karai and April are in their room with the door locked on the floor making out. Karai is straddling April's hips while kissing her neck. "oww did you just bite me" April asks looking up at Karai.

"Maybe" Karai says smiling then goes back to kissing her lips.

"Hey Karai, April" Leo yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah" April yells back as Karai moved between April's bra covered breasts.

"Me and Raph are going in the woods to train wanna come with" Leo offers. Karai shakes her head "no" to April.

"Yeah sure, well be down in a second" April says looks up at Karai's annoyed face.

"Why did you agree" Karai asks getting off of April.

"Because if i'm gonna be a kunoichi like you, I have to train hard and recently i've been slacking a lot" April says as Karai holds her hand out for April, to help her off the floor.

"Uhh fine" Karai agrees helping April to her feet.

* * *

While out in the woods, Raph and April teamed up to hide and Leo and Karai where suppsoed to wait 10minutes and then look for them and take each others weapons. Leo eventually took April's and Karai took Raph's. Then they did some workouts and ran a bunch of miles with Karai in the lead. By the time they had finished their training it was 2pm and everyone decided it was time to go back however when they walked in the entire place was trashed and everyone yelled at Mikey to clean up the mess. Everyone then broke up to do different thing Casey, Raph and Leo went back to training and fighting each other, while Donnie went back and worked on his science gadgets, and April and Karai decide they would go food shopping.

As Karai and April were getting in the car Leo looked at both of them and says "i'm glade they've become good friends." Everyone could help but stare at them and agree.

They drove with the radio blasting and singing the lyrics together, for the hour drive. When April and Karai got to the small town they see a bunch of thrift stores and a few food stores.

Karai parks the car and April hops out"Well lets go" Aprils says holding her hand out for Karai to grab it, looking in the direction of the food store across the street.

Karai stands by the car and asks "Umm is it ok if I go somewhere else while you go and get the food?"

April looks disappointed but says "yeah sure.. we'll meet up in 30minutes" April says turning her back and walking across the street to the store. As April walks into the store, she couldn't help but think _me and Karai never spend time with each other outside in the real world, we always hold hands but never in front of anyone. Maybe she's embarrassed to be seen with me,_ April shook that thought out of her mind and went back to food shopping.

* * *

April finishes the food shopping in 20 minutes and puts all the food in the trunk of the part wagon and says "I have 10 minutes hmmm" then notices a thrift store a couple buildings away from the food store and decides to go there. When April gets there she looks around for a little while not really seeing anything in her style but finds a sexy lace chock collar necklace and matching bracelet set that would look great on Karai. April couldn't stop herself from think about how sexy it would be to take this off of Karai with her teeth, but she had to snap out of her day dream as she was being called by the store owner to move up in the line. After she bought the necklace and bracelet set she walks back to the car where Karai is waiting.

"Hey" April says kissing her quick on the cheek "so where did you go?"

* * *

 _30 minutes earlier_

 _Karai stands by the car and asks "Umm is it ok if i go somewhere else while you go and get the food?"_

 _"Sure" April says_

 _uhhh she's upset Karai thought but shakes that off and walks 2 blocks down the street to a store they passed on the way to the food store._

 _Margo's Thrift store Jewelery_

 _Karai walks inside and notices a bunch of jewelery necklaces, rings, bracelets, collar necklaces. All sorts of colors and shapes but what really stands out for her is the sun and moon necklaces that are a pair for 2 people. Karai goes to pay the lady but they lady keeps trying to raise the price and Karai finally says "your living in the middle of fucking nowhere, this is probably the only sale your gonna make this week." After Karai said that the casher lady had tried to convince her to buy more things but Karai pays for the necklaces an leaves, walking back to the car._

* * *

 _Present time_

"Here I went to the jewelery thrift store a couple blocks down and bought you this" Karai says putting the Sun necklace around April's neck "and I got myself the matching moon necklace" Karai puts the moon necklace on herself.

April smiles and says "I got you this lace chocker necklace and matching bracelet set I thought it would look good on you and it goes well with the moon." April puts the chocker necklace around Karai's neck for her and is about to put the bracelet on Karai's arm but she stops her and Karai puts it on April's instead.

Karai smiles at her and says"I think this braclet goes well with he sun necklace." Causing April to smile as she gets into the passengers seat of the party wagon. "It's weird we both bought each other necklaces" Karai says with a serious face as she got into the drivers seat.

April laughs and says "come on lets get home before the food goes bad." They both got into the car and left.

* * *

Later on April and Karai get back to the house and put away all the groceries. Where April found the place to still be a mess and Karai found the note saying that Mikey had run away. They were then attacked and kidnaped by these mutant frogs. Then the frogs home burned down and they left, everything was somewhat back to normal, well as normal as they could get. It was night and Karai and April were getting ready for bed.

"Well today was interesting" Karai says to April while changing into her long grey night shirt.

"Could have been weirder" April says trying not to look at Karai.

Karai turns to her and then smirks noticing she is trying not to look at her body. "You do know it's ok to look at me, we are dating so it's ok."

"No thats alright" April says still not looking at her

"awww come on i'll strut for you" Karai says while strutting and doing different poses in Aprils vision. Then she laughs "okay fine" Karai puts her shirt on "we made out in the shower and your embarrassed to look at me getting dressed." April doesn't answer out of embarrassment and Karai laughs and grabs April's chin and turns her head and kisses her lips.

"Alright i'm sleeping with you guys Raph's being a real" Mikey says barging in, stopping mid sentence noticing them kissing "jerk.. whoa umm.. what."

For the next 40 minutes April, Karai and Mikey were sitting in a circle telling Mikey about how they have been dating, and that they both really like each other and when they finish they both look at each other then at Mikey waiting for him to react and all he said smiling was "I SHIP IT SO HARD."

* * *

 **Author's Note - Me to Mikey, Me to :)  
**

 **Thank You for Reading this Chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5- Race with the Demon

"You think they'll be ok" April asked Karai as they sat on the couch watching the movie Titanic.

"Yea probably, if they need us they will call us, besides it's just some crazy guy driving around the streets what could go wrong... great now that I said it something will go wrong" Karai says which caused April to laugh.

A few minutes later in the movie the sex scene from Titanic started to play. "Were out of popcorn" Karai says looking at the bowl and then walks into the kitchen "i'll get us some more."

So there April sat watching the scene of Titanic, April looked at the 2 minute movie scene in deep thought. She looks to be in so much pleaser April thought _would Karai make that face if I did that. Would she turn me away. I wonder if she wants to do that sort of thing to me or with me._

When Karai got back with the popcorn, she sat back down next to April and noticed April's hands began to fidget around, but said nothing.

April then awkwardly asks Karai "have you ever had sex?"

Karai spits out the popcorn in her mouth out of shock and looks at April as if she is crazy "no April I am not that experienced."

"Ohh" April says shocked then goes back to the movie without another word.

Finally a couple minutes later, getting tired of April looking so uncomfortable Karai grabs the remote and turns off the T.V. "What's wrong you se.." Karai stopped mid sentence when April grabbed her neck and started kissing her.

April then started pulling her down onto the couch, then climbed on top of Karai straddling her hips. April started grinding against Karai hard.

So Karai sat up with April's legs circled around her waist, walking down the hall to the other bathroom, Karai walks in with April still in her arms and shuts and locks the door. April and Karai both went into the shower and April moved her hand an accidently turned on the water, soaking both of them but neither cared for this as they started kissing each other hard.

"mmmhhhh" April moaned as Karai's hands started to wonder down her stomach. Karai's hands went up into Aprils underwear and started going in circular motion around her clitorious. April was leaking her juices everywhere. April moaned really loud and yelped a little when Karai stuck her finger inside of her. But was quieted by Karai forcing her lips onto Aprils.

April bite Karai's lip and pulled back on it while staring deeply into Karai's eyes. Karai's hand moved faster along April's clitorious and April's moaned very load and yeld "Karai" just before she came. Karai kissed April on the cheek while putting her down on the edge of the tub so April could rest.

"So how was it" Karai asks looking down at April.

"Amazing" April says out of breath.

Karai smirks at her before pushing April against the wall again and kissing her. Karai starts going down lower kissing April's stomach then inner thighs, before taking off April's shorts and underwear.

April started to blush really hard and moves to cover her vagina with her hands only for Karai to kiss on top of her vagina making April moan and hold onto the shower head for balance.

Karai kisses and licks Aprils sensitive leaking pussy making April moan loudly. Karai then begins to kiss and lick deeper and more hard.

April's vision was going fuzzy and she started feeling a burning sensation in her stomach aching for more. So April moves her hands on top of Karai's head pushing her deeper and in certain area of her vagina that were driving her insane.

Karai is being drowned in April's leaking pussy. _If I don't make her cum soon i'm going to drown_ Karai thought before an idea popped into her head. Karai then moved her hand into the top of April's pussy going really fast with her thumb.

As soon as Karai's hand went into the mix April started going crazy and before she knew it she was screaming Karai's name as she came again. Karai moved under the shower head to clean off her mouth before turning towards April who was caching her breath leaning against the bathroom wall.

"How was that" Karai asks looking at April struggle to catch her breath.

"Amazing" April says while still trying to catch her breath, then shyly looking up at Karai "c..can I do that to you?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe some other time" Karai says trying to get off topic "right now I just really wanna do you." Grabbing April's hand and pulling her out the door and up the stairs into there room. Karai shut there bedroom door and locked it.

Karai walks over to April and kisses her while she leans against the bunk beds. Karai says "hold right here tightly." Pointing towards the top bar on the bunk bed. April does as she is told and Karai spreads Aprils legs widely apart and goes underneath her laying under April's leaking vagina and pulls April down a little so her pussy is in front of Karai's face.

Once Karai has April where she wants her she starts licking and sucking again slowly at first then as April's moans got louder she sped up a bit.

April could feel Karai's teeth hit against her vagina walls causing it to tickle a bit and her to moan loudly. She could feel the burning sensation caving more so April moves off of Karai.

Karai at first looks at April strangle but then April kisses Karai, not even caring that she could taste herself on Karai's lips, getting more turned on, she then pushes Karai onto the bed and lays on top of Karai grinding against her.

Karai moves her hands down to April's throbbing pussy causing April to lose her mind.

April was moaning loudly, breathing heavy and her vision was getting fuzzy. April then flipped both of them and they both fell on the floor. Karai however un-fazed by this grabs April's leg and puts it over her shoulder and start to lick her vagina again. April was drooling on the side of her mouth and she is moaning Karai's name over and over again. April screamed Karai one last time before cumming and April's leg fell off Karai's shoulder to the side, she was out of breath. Karai moved and laid on the floor next to April.

April curled into a ball and latched onto Karai. They stayed like this for a few minutes catching their breaths before Karai says "April are you awake" hearing no response Karai then went into April's drawers and got out a fresh pair of pjs and put them on her. Then lifted April in her arms and put her in her bed and kissed her on the lips saying "goodnight."

* * *

Karai then walked into the down stairs into the bathroom and took off all of her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror her hand running over a giant faded scar over her chest, that her bra normally covers. Karai sighed she was to tired to worry about the past. She took her shower and then walked into the kitchen and began drinking a soda thinking about the past. She looks up to see a hooded figure in a pointy hat.

"After I joined the foot as your partner I had everything I needed" the figure spoke "life became a simple equation how long .. until you break."the figure says softly.

"You broke me" Karai says low with tears in her eyes.

"ohh..no.. I bent you" the figure says slowly evilly "I wanted to do so much worse."

"You almost killed me" Karai says her hand running over her scar.

"Yes .. I did and it pleased me greatly" the figure taunts.

"Why am I not past you" Karai asks the figure "it's been 4 years and i've.. been f..fine."

"Hove you" the figure asks right away.

Karai voice cracks, she asks "what do you want from me?"

"Ohhh Karai .. their is so much im going to take from you" the figure says "first, im going to take your sleep,... then your smile I wont let you feel safe anywhere, and finally I will transform you into something your brother, your father and April won't be able to recognize."

"You cant" Karai says voice cracking to the figure "I won't let you"

"You already are ... think about all the risks you take, you went after Shredder all alone and almost got mutated, it was dumb luck you got out of their alive, either you will try that again and i will watch you kill yourself or you will make everyone hate you and I will watch you wither away and fade.. either way I win "

"No" Karai says almost crying.

"Yes" the figure says smiling.

"NO" Karai yells slamming her hand against the table looking up and seeing the figure gone."No" Karai says low wiping her tears away "no." Karai turns around hearing the boys walk in. She wipes her tears away and walks into the living room where everyone is talking.

"Hey" Karai says "how'd it go?" sitting down next to Mikey

"Ahhh Karai your never gonna believe this" Mikey says as he is telling the story of how there night went Karai thought back to her scar. _Why couldn't she just show April. Why couldn't she have been stronger 4 years ago. Why did that scar always hurt when it rained. Why couldn't she leave me alone. Why couldn't she tell anybody about it._ These were the thought that haunted Karai that night.

* * *

 **Author's Note - I know people are going to say it's Shinigami, it may or may not be we don't know yet :p**

 **:) As always Thank you so much for reading this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6- Eyes of the Chimera

April wakes up the next morning the memories of last nigh come flooding back to her Karai and her kissing in the shower, Karai fingering her, Karai licking her pussy, April began to blush.

"Hey April" Donnie says walking in to the room "I was wondering if you could help me with a experiment after breakfast?"

"Yeah sure of course" April says smiling.

"Great see you later" Donnie says waving as he leaves the room.

April looked around the room quickly Karai wasn't in their. Quickly realizing she was over reacting April placed her hands on her head and got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day.

At breakfast Karai wasn't there now April was worrying looking around not seeing her there. "Hey Leo where is Karai" April asked trying not to sound desperate.

"She went for a run early in the morning, she said she needed to clear her mind" Leo says eating his breakfast

"You know you and her have become very good friends" Raph says looking at her.

"Yeah.. good friends" April says smiling then looking out the window for Karai but seeing nothing.

Mikey notices April looking for Karai and says "I'm gonna go check on her, i'll bring her some water" grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge then walking out of the kitchen "April wanna come with"

April looks at him for a second then smiles "yeah I would love to"

"Wait I still need you for the project i'll be working on" Donnie says which stops

"Ohh yeah" April says looking down "hey Mikey can tell Karai I wanna talk to her when she gets back."

"Sure thing April" Mikey says walking away.

* * *

Mikey wondered around the woods for about 10 minutes before he spotted Karai doing pull-ups on a low branch of a tree.

"Hey" Mikey says "I brought you a bottle of water" walking straight up to her as she comes down. Noticing a gash on her arm that is lightly bleeding. "Are you okay what happened?" Grabbing her arm and pouring some water on it. "So what happened ?"

"When I was running, I ran through some bushes, not realizing that their was a hill behind it, I went tumbling down." Karai says then grabs the water from Mikey and drinks the entire thing. "So what's up?"

"Your girlfriend is worried about you" Mikey says seriously.

"Alright lets go back to the lair" Karai says. They both walked back to the farm house, with Mikey talking the entire way there about the new episode of Cragnard.

* * *

April had finished her breakfast and was currently walking into the farm house. Her thought kept going to last night and how amazing she felt. But Leo said Karai went on a run to clear her mind. _Clear her mind from what_ April thought _is it me did I do something to upset her._ Walking into the barn where Donnie is holding a weird device and puts it on her head. Then she spent the next 10 minutes being asked if she could sense what the pictures were on the card in Donnie's hand. She then lost her vision and went blind. Although she could see whatever it was already attacking Karai and the others. Once they got there the giant animal, that Mikey named Turducken, had Raph, Karai, Mikey, and then took Donnie and Casey.

* * *

Karai and the guys had currently fallen into a giant hole. Casey was falling off the side and Mikey and Karai were holding Donnie back from falling off the cliff they landed on. Once everyone was safe on the cliff, the Turducken came back around and started circling the hole.

Casey looks up at the monster and says "looks like it doesn't wanna climb down, I think were safe."

"Safe" Donnie says upset "were trapped inside a giant hole."

"Cool down guys" Mikey says behind Donnie "things could be worse."

"Please tell me you did not just says that" both Raph and Karai say at the same time, looking down shaking their heads.

As the rocks begin to rumble, giving out, causing Donnie, Mikey, and Karai to fall off the side. Luckily for Karai Raph was right next to her and grabbed her hands before she could fall, pulling her back Karai was safely up on the ledge, Raph let his grappling hook down so Mikey and Donnie could climb back up.

"Were cool" Donnie says rubbing his head, looking down he notices the boiling water.

Noticing the water Mikey says "hot tub time alight."

"Not alright" Donnie says interrupting him "that water's boiling at around 200 degrees Fahrenheit, it's under intense pressure." Donnie says grabbing the rope, and climbing it while Karai, Raph, and Casey pull them up with Mikey just holding onto the grappling hook.

"I think were stuck in some sort of gaizer" Donnie says finally reaching the cliff with everyone else on it. "It must irrupt all the time. That's why the walls are so smooth."

Raph asks "How long do we got? An hour?"

"Less, than were turtles soup" Donnie says worried

"Gross" Karai says scrunching up her nose. Looking up to the gaizer opening "I got a plan will tie our grappling hooks together and climb out of here." Grabbing her grappling hook thats attached to her belt.

Raph hands his grappling hook to Karai as she ties them together, both look up at the others.

Mikey nervously says "one problem I forgot mine."

"ahh me to" Donnie says embarrassed.

Karai rolls her eyes while Raph looks back at Casey and says "some ninja's"

"Awww what were the odds we'd be kidnaped by a giant mutant" Casey says finally breaking.

"Have you meet us" Raph replies pissed, while Karai grabs Mikey's nun-chucks and ties them together with the other grappling hooks.

"It's fine Raph, this should be enough" Karai says looking at him "as punishment for their stupidity will make Leo lecture them later." Karai then hands the rope to Raph who throws it a couple of times, but then finally hits something and locks it in place.

Karai was first to climb, followed by Raph, Donnie, Mikey and then Casey. But the Turducken decided to come back and stick its head in, and the beck of the bird got caught in the grappling hooks / Mikeys nun-chucks and chomped down cutting them in half making everyone fall down to the bottom ledge. Casey landed safely on the cliff. Raph and Donnie both landed on the edges, and Karai and Mikey both had parts of their body fall into the water. Mikey's butt fell in, and Karai leg all the way up into her knee. They both screamed out in pain.

"Ahhh" Karai screamed as Donnie quickly pulled her back up.

"Ahhh my sweet little turtles tush oww oww" Mikey screamed as he jumped up and started moving across the ground trying to cool it down.

"Are you both ok" Raph asks.

"Let me take a look" Donnie says as he rolls up Karai's jeans up to her thigh. "Can you walk on it?"

Karai tries to stand but ends up falling to the ground screaming in pain when Donnie looks at the water and says "guys the water is raising, were running out of time."

"Guys guys do you hear me" Leo says at the opening to the gaizer.

Raph relies yelling"were here... you need to hurry the water's rising and Mikey and Karai are injured"

April looks worried and looks down and asks "Karai, guys are you okay."

"Were fine April it's really not that bad." Karai replies hoping April couldn't see her pained face.

"Leo wait" April says "i'm right on top of us."

* * *

The Turducken had come raging down on the two, and swooped them away. They eventually found it's weak point and the Turducken rammed into the gaizer hole. It moved around trying to bite anyone in sight, it was about to bite Karai but luckily Raph came and drop kicked it knocking it out.

"It plugged the hole" Raph says looking up.

"Thats good right" Casey replies looking up as well.

"No thats bad" Donnie says annoyed "the pressure from below has to escape somehow. If the gaizer can't irrupt the hole mountain will explode."

"Guys move" Leo interrupts as he moves the Turducken's body enough for them to crawl through. Raph helps Mikey climb up first. Then Casey then Donnie, when everyone is climbing up.

Raph looks at Karai and says "climb on my back, we don't have much time." Karai nods and climbs onto Raph's back.

Everyone gets to the top and Leo asks worried "where is Raph and Karai?"

"Where here" Raph says as they climbing out, then looks at everyone "umm guys exploding mountain remember." as he and everyone look at each other for a moment then start running down the mountain, with Karai still on Raphs back.

"Avalanche" Mikey says looking at the rocks falling up above. Leo notices a place to cover everyone up and he calls everyone there. They all stay there for a few minutes waiting for the rocks to stop shaking then everyone climbs out of the build up of rocks.

"Yesss woohoohoo" Mikey yells as he climbs out of the rocks.

Casey yells "we did it, were alive."

Leo helps April up and she notices Karai getting off of Raphs back and sitting down. April runs over there "hey what's wrong, are you ok?"

"yeah i'm fine" Karai says trying to stand up.

Donnie comes rushing over "we need to get you back to the farm house and treat this it could be a second degree burn." Raph lifts Karai bridal style and everyone then proceeded to climb down the rocks, every so often they would pass Karai down to another person when they couldn't climb down while holding her.

* * *

Karai was sitting in the living room that night on the couch with her bandaged leg on a chair.

April came in as everyone was outside.

"Hey you ok" April asked sitting next to her cuddling into her arm.

"Yeah i'll be fine, it's just some second degree burns" Karai says putting an arm around her.

April asks looking up at her "where did you go this morning, to clear your head?"

Karai thinks for a minute the signs, "everyone has a past" Karai starts "I was just thinking about some bad things that I would rather forget about thats all."

"Will you ever tell me about you past" April asks.

"Maybe someday" Karai says kissing Aprils cheek then going back to watching Tv.

* * *

 **Author's Note - Thank you for reading this chapter :) Please comment, follow, and favorite cause why not :)**

 **(ahahaha I feel like a YouTuber saying that) :):P**


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7- Vision Quest

It had been 2 weeks since the Turducken incident. Everyone was outside watching April try to split wood in half by kicking it. When Leo came running back from the woods declaring that the turtles would all go on a spiritual retreat. So they packed up food and other necessities and left for the woods.

That night however April was starting to get worried it's been 2 weeks since Karai and her did anything sexual, even when April came into their room one night in a bra and attempted to act sexy for her. Karai however just laughed and turned around on her bed. But tonight April was getting starting to get peeved off when she walked into their room and noticed Karai already in bed reading a book.

"Hey Karai do you wanna do anything" April says looking up at her while putting her hands on the bars "Casey is asleep and the guys are out on their spiritual retreat."

Karai looks down at her and says "nah i'm gonna go to bed i'm really tired." Karai puts her book under her pillow then turns over and lays down.

April looks up at her annoyed, April finally having enough of this walked to the light turned it off and walked to door and shut it. She then proceeded to take off her shirt leaving her in her bra. She climbed the steps to the top bunk bed and laid on top of Karai.

Karai turning over to face her asking "what are doing?" While sitting up with April on her lap.

"It's been 2 weeks since we've done anything.. I mean **anything**.. why are you avoiding me?" April asked looking into her eyes.

"I need to show you something" Karai says getting up, climbing down the steps, turning on the light. Karai then took off her shirt and hesitated for a second but then unclipped her bra letting it fall to the floor.

April gasped and then climbed down and faced Karai "how did you get this it looks like it was serious?" running her fingers over the giant scar over her heart.

"4 years ago I had a partner in the foot." Karai starts "me and her were best friends we were kind of a couple you could says."

April interrupts "you had a girlfriend before me?"

"We were 12 we didn't get as far as **we** have" Karai promises "but 4 months later she turned her back on the foot and she stabbed me while we were out on parol, I lost a lot of blood I was legally dead for 3 minutes before they could revive me." Karai sighs "I didn't want to have to show you this scar but I feel like I can trust you with this."

April looks up at her and asks "were you in love with her,.. are you still in love with her.?"

Karai looks away and says "I think I loved her in the past, I think she will always be an important person to me.. but no I don't still love her."

April looks at her for a second and says nothing but grabs Karai's face and kisses her, Karai kisses her back. April pushes Karai against the wall. They stay like that for a while just sweetly kissing.

April pulls her towards the bed and lays Karai down, April straddled her hips and started kissing her neck while her hands wondered towards Karai vagina. Karai gasped as April started going in circular motion around her clitoriuos.

"April" Karai gasped April kissed her on the lips and started speeding up the circular motion. A few minutes later Karai came screaming April's name.

However April wasn't going to stop their as she slightly sat up taking her shirt off then Karai's, luckily Karai wasn't wearing a bra and April started licking and sucking hard on Karai's now hard buds. Finally satisfied with Karai's breasts April went lower kissing her way down to the top of Karai's underwear ripping them off her easily. April kisses above Karai's pussy before going deeper licking an sucking up and down Karai's pussy.

Karai is moaning and close to scream "April" when April puts her finger inside of Karai. After a few more minutes of April working on Karai's pussy and Karai moaning and screaming April. Karai finally came and April happily drank up all the juices Karai had to offer.

After April was finished she laid ontop of Karai and hugged her saying "I.. don't care.. about your past" breathing heavy "all I care about is now."

Karai looked into April's honest eyes for a second, before closing her eyes and bring April's lips to hers. After a second of kissing Karai broke off the kiss smiled at April and said " your next." flipping them over so Karai is on top and April is on bottom bringing their lips together once more.

* * *

Casey woke up that morning, got dressed and walked to the girls room opening the door he saw April asleep next to Karai on the floor, it was oblivious neither one was wearing anything, but their breast were covered by the blanket and their legs slightly as well.

Casey walked out of the room shutting the door holding his hands in the air with wide eyes and went into the kitchen throwing water on his face.

April and Karai woke up a few minutes later got dressed and walked into the kitchen and saw Casey drinking a cup of coffee. Karai started making toast while April looked for orange juice in the fridge.

Casey looked up and smirked saying "So what were you guys doing last night, you guys were making a lot of noise?" He couldn't see it of course but April's and Karai's faces blushed deep.

* * *

Later on that day April, Karai and Casey were outside. Karai was doing sit-ups while Casey was holding wood for April to hit.

"If you knock me into the mud one more time Red" Casey says holding the wood out for her.

"Knock him into the mud again" Karai yells to April smiling before starting her push-ups.

April smirked and then kicked the wood causing it to finally break. Casey and Karai looked behind her as the turtles wearing new armor and flags came walking out in slow motion.

While April still celebrated, Karai forcibly turned her around and all both could say was "Wooaah."

"What happened to you guys out there" April asks concerned walking in front of them as they stopped.

Leo says in a deep voice "It's time, were going back to New York."

* * *

 **Author's Note -AWWW poor Casey  
**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter :) Please comment, follow, and favorite cause why not :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8- Return to New York

It was the morning they were set to leave the farm house and head for New York. Everyone was pretty busy with preparations. The guys all worked on the party-wagon. While Karai and April packed everything up.

April was in the bathroom packing and clearing everything out when Karai walked in with a evil smile. April looked up at her and says "ohh no.. we can't" knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Karai however moves to shut the door and says "it's our last day here we should leave here with good memories."

"We had good memories last night" April says as Karai came up to her and took her shirt off.

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex " Karai says taking off her shirt sexily "come on i'm lonely" Karai pouts.

April looked at her and says "well we can't have that." Karai moves and spins her around pushing her against the bathroom door. April giggled a little and then they started kissing each other.

* * *

"Hey guys we've been working on this all night lets take a break" Leo says putting down a wrench.

Everyone else agreed and went inside the farm house.

* * *

Karai was holding April's legs around her waist while they kissed. April tongue started to battle Karai's for dominance. Karai was winning until both of them stopped, hearing he guys walk in the house.

"Maybe there just grabbing something" April suggested leaning against Karai's shoulder

"I'll ask the girls if they want anything for lunch" Raph says as he starts walking up the stairs.

Hearing him both broke up immediately, putting there clothes on and split up to different parts of the bathroom.

Raph got to the bathroom and opened the door saying "hey we're gonna make something for lunch you guys" he stopped mid sentence noticing tension in the air "want any thing" he finished. He looks at both of them and asks "Is everything ok?"

Karai turns to face him saying "yes everything fine i'll head down and get something." Karai starts walking past Raph she quickly turns around making a V shape with her middle and pointer fingers and licks in between it causing April to blush super hard, before walking down stairs.

* * *

Later on that day it was 5:53pm the sun was setting, everything was packed and ready to go. Everyone said goodbye to their new friends they had made and drove away into the night. They talked about their plans and when they got to the gate noticing everyone was being controlled by the Kranng Casey rammed the walls. They began to head to the lair. Down in the lair they couldn't find Splinter when April suddenly said she sensed his presents.

They run down a few sewer tunnels. They finally come upon Splinter seeing him destroying a few of Baxter Stockmen's Mousers.

"Sensie" Mikey says as they all pull out their weapons for a fight.

Everyone gasps as Splinter hisses and growls at them. Splinter then jumps in the middle of Leo, Mikey and Donnie running past them and jumping on Casey trying to bite him.

"Get him off of me" Casey screams like a little girl.

Leo, Mikey, Raph and Donnie all pull Splinter off of Casey.

"It's okay sensie it's us we're your sons" Donnie says joining in to help restrain him.

"It's ok father we're here to help you" Karai says walking closer to him getting in his face "try to remember us."

Mikey accidently loses his grip on Splinters arm and Splinter pulls away not even realizing what he had done Splinter scratches down Karai's eye. Karai gasps in pain then falls back. Everyone was in shock at the scene. The one person everyone thought Splinter wouldn't hurt, was just scratched by Splinter. April however in her protective instinct runs up and kicks Splinter in the face, making him fall back and run away.

"Sensie" Mikey yells looking at him. More mousers started coming out.

Leo says "retreat back to the party wagon."

* * *

 _Back in the Party wagon_

"Karai move your hand I need to see how deep it is" Donnie says trying to reason with her.

"I'm fine" Karai responds still holding her hand to her eye.

Donnie rolls his eyes "your clearly not fine there's a lot of blood on you hand, now let me see it."

"Karai just let us see it" April says trying to reason with her.

Ignoring them Karai looks over at Leo "I have a plan" Karai announces making everyone look at her "Me and Donnie will go to a secure location wherever is fine, the rest of you will look for Splinter and bring him back." Some look like they wanna argue with her but Karai says "were not leaving Splinter out there in that hell hole .. Shredder.. or the Kranng could get a hold of him we can't risk that. Leo I know you leader but this is the only plan we have."

"There just one problem with your plan, where is this secure location" Leo ask.

Mikey looks at everyone with a huge smile saying "I know just the place."

* * *

So they dropped Karai and Donnie off at a pizza rea named Antonio's and then left to go save Splinter. Karai and Donnie looked around the place for a minute.

Donnie was the first to move to set the first-aid-kit on the side bar table and says " alright sit, lets see the damage."

Karai sat down on a bar stool in front of Donnie. She at first hesitated but then moved her hand revealing 3 deep bleeding claw marks over her right eye.

"Jesus" Donnie says before cleaning the wound in silence. Donnie finally says "I don't think you will need stitches." Karai nods as Donnie puts a bandage wrapped around her head and right eye to keep it still "you should be better in a week or two... do you think they found Splinter" Donnie asks putting away all of medical supplies.

"Yeah I do, I don't think they'll come back until they do." Karai looked down at her right hand and says "there's blood all over me i'm gonna go into the bathroom and try to wash this off." Donnie nods ad sits on the counter reorganizing the first-aid-kit.

* * *

15 or 20 minutes passed when the back door opens revealing Splinter and the others coming in with boxes.

"Sensie" Donnie says before running up and hugging him.

"Hello my son" Splinter says hugging him back.

Donnie's says in one breath "What took you guys so long, where were you, and what are those?"

Leo says "we went back to the lair to get a few things" holding a couple of boxes.

"Here Don got you some sweet chemicals" Casey says passing Donnie the box.

"Ahhh sweet" Donnie replies.

"Guess what I got Donnie" Mikey says opening a box up pulling a tv out and spinning around holding it. "Now we can watch Crognard again ohh yeeaahh."

"Here you go Sensie" Leo says pulling out the photo of his and Tang Shen's wedding with Miwa.

"You are a good son Leonardo." Splinter says before tucking it away in his pocket.

"What an awesome home we have, it's even got that new home old smelly pizza rea smell" Mikey says before walking into the kitchen " mmmhhh pizza."

"It's still a little cramped for my liking" April says then looks at Donnie and Casey awkwardly. Then she looks around for Karai wondering where she is.

"Home for me will never be complete without my daughter" Splinter says looking at the wedding picture. Everyone looks up at him and Leo was about to say something but the bathroom door opens.

Karai comes out of the bathroom saying "uhh it was super hard to get the blood out." finally just deciding to wear a new shirt. She then looks up and says "father" while smiling.

"Miwa" Splinter says looking shocked then runs up and hugs her. When he pulls away he notices the bandage covering her right eye. "What happened my daughter?"

Everyone looked super uncomfortable. But before anyone could say anything Karai says lying with ease "I wasn't paying attention and a Kranng cut my face a little but don't worry Donnie said i'll be good as new in a week or two and it won't scar.

Splinter looks at her and can tell she is lying but quickly says "that's good" before releasing her.  
Karai walked away and sat next to April on the (waiting area) couch and was talking with her.

Splinter at that moment remembered what happened and instantly felt guilty but Mikey came out with a homemade pizza and everyone started eating.

Later that night April and Karai had declared that the kitchen area was just for girls so the boys weren't allowed to sneak in their at night.

Karai had woken up sometime in the night and was heading for the bathroom, when she noticed Splinter sitting on the couch awake, curious Karai walked over to him and sat next to him.

Splinter looked at her and says "i'm sorry"

Karai instantly realizing what he's talking about says "you weren't in your right mind father, it's alright." Karai says mockingly "it didn't even hurt, seriously you should sharpen those nails they would make a great weapon."

Splinter laughs before saying "I suppose they would" Splinter smiles at her and puts his arm around her while she leans against him. "I don't want you to lie to me anymore" Splinter says seriously.

Karai looks at him "ok father" Karai looks down for a minute seconds, before saying in a whisper "me and April have been dating."

* * *

 **Author's Note - Ohh shit Splinter now knows, also I want 10 reviews before I update anymore I'm not trying to sound like a bitch or anything but I just wanna make sure people actually like this story and want me to continue :)**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter :) Please comment, follow, and favorite or whatever :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_12 Hours Earlier_

It had been a day since their small family was reunited and since Karai had told Splinter about her and April. Karai was beginning to get worried, because when she told Splinter about her and April, he didn't react at all he wasn't shocked, mad or upset, he just kind of seemed to except it.

Splinter, April, and Karai were all siting in the dining area of the pizza rea, while Donnie sat in the back room working on retromutagen, and Mikey in the kitchen working on dinner. Splinter is quietly sipping on some tea, while April and Karai were sitting side by side, across from Splinter anxiously twiddling their thumbs.

 _5 Minutes Earlier_

 _Karai pulled April inside the kitchen of the pizza rea where Mikey was currently making a pizza._

 _"Hey Mikey" April says waving at him."What's up Karai?" April asks facing her._

 _Karai looks at her nervously before saying "Alright while I have the courage to say this i'm gonna say it." Causing Mikey and April to look up at her worried._

 _"Say what, what's wrong" April interrupts._

 _Mikey asks worried"you guys need to be alone?"_

 _"No Mikey" making April and Mikey worry less "April I kinda, may have, alright I did, tell Splinter about us" Karai says flinching, putting her hands in her face blocking from an on coming hit._

 _April and Mikey look at her shocked and April says "so what did he say."_

 _Karai puts her hands down saying "he didn't really say anything." April then smacks her upside the head._

 _"What happened to waiting until after we save New York, huh" April says angry._

 _"I know I know" Karai starts before being interrupted._

 _"Karai April may I speak with you for a moment." Splinter yells softly towards the kitchen._

 _"Ohh shit" Karai whispers to herself as the both of them walk into the dining room area and sit on the floor next to Splinter while he silently drinks his tea._

5 Minute Had Passed in silent

"So Splinter" April starts getting both Splinters and Karai's attention. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well" Splinter says looking around the room noticing Donnie in his lab listening to music and Mikey watching them from th kitchen.

Noticing him look at Mikey Karai says "Mikey already knows."

"Knows what" Leo asks as he walks back into the room with a few more boxes of medical supplies, with Casey and Raph following close behind.

"Nothing" Karai and April say at the same time.

"Alright that's it" Raph says putting the boxes down and rushing towards them "what are you all keeping from us, we're family we don't keep secrets." Everyone around the room couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Umm well" Karai says trying to think of a believable lie.

"Me and Karai are dating" April blurts out of no where, causing everyones eyes to go wide.

 _2 Minutes Later_

After everyone had gotten out of shock. Everyone started arguing, Raph and Mikey were arguing because Raph was upset that Mikey knew but not him. Leo and Donnie were arguing because Leo felt Karai could do better and Donnie felt April could do better. Everyone else just sat back watching everything unfold.

Splinter getting enough of the arguing slammed his cane on the ground making everyone shut up immediately. "Now if April and Karai want to date that is their choice we have no say in the matter, all this arguing stops now" Splinter says seriously.

Everyone wisely shut up after that, however you could still feel the tension in the air. Which made Karai upset.

"I need some air" Karai says walking out the pizza rea with everyone still upset looking back at her.

Karai found a near by rooftop. She sat their for 30 minutes just feeling the cool air of New York across her face before she heard a thump on the other side of the wall. It was a giant rhino. Karai was about to attack him but then someone from behind her come out of no where and pushed her causing her moon necklace to snap off her neck. Karai was reaching for the necklace as it was falling to the ground but a neck collar snapped around her neck shocking her in the process making her fall on her back.

* * *

 _Present Time_

"Oh yeah I was kidnaped by a giant rhino and an invisible pig" Karai says out loud. Just as she said that someone came into the room where she was tied to pole in Karai guessed was a building near the docks, from the sheer disgusting fish smell.

"Alright it's time we talk" the giant pig says.

"Uhh this is gonna be a pain" Karai mutters "so why did you kidnap me?"

"The Shredder, your our ticket out of hear, so just be a good girl, and we won't have to hurt you" the giant rhino says.

Karai smirks "thats not really my thing."

* * *

"So April," Raph starts "how did you and Karai happen?"

"Ah well" April says smiling "a while back, at the farm house, there was never really anything to do, and I always hung out with Karai. So after a while of hanging out with her, I just started having these feelings, a while after noticing my feelings for Karai, I confessed and she accepted, so we just started dating. We even bought each other these necklaces" she points to her neck the sun necklace, then her wrist showing off the lace bracelet. "I got Karai a lace choker necklace and she has a matching moon necklace."

"Awww adorable" Mikey says smiling with hearts in his eyes.

Raph says still a little angry "why did Mikey know before me?"

"He saw us kiss."

"I also knew" Casey chimes in.

"What" everyone says.

"How did you know" April says embarrassed.

"I saw you two one morning."

"Ohh gosh" April says covering her blushed face "what morning, never mind I don't want to know?"

Donnie looks away angered for a second "Are you happy?"

"Yes very much, I think she's happy as well" April says smiling then thinking for a second "she's been gone for a while, i'm gonna go look for her."

"No well go" Leo states "we should apologize to her."

"Alright" April says a little annoyed but understanding why she didn't get to go with.

* * *

"They've been gone for a while, I hope there okay" April says worried as she, Casey and Splinter sat around he kitchen table.

"They'll be fine" Casey says flicking through the tv.

"Yes i'm sure as well," Splinter says then eyes the two suspiciously "but i'm more concerned with the morning that Casey found out, what exactly were you two doing?"

"Uhhh huh ummm well.." April says blushing and drinking her tea.

"Hey guys" Mikey greets as everyone walked in.

"Hey guys" April says jumping up and hugging Karai "you ok Karai?"

"Yeah i'm fine" Karai says hugging her back.

"Awww you two are adorable" Mikey says smiling at them.

"Uhh this is gonna be a thing isn't it" Karai sighs sitting on the couch with April.

"So how did you and he guys work everything out" April asks sitting next to her.

"Uhhh it's such a long story" Karai says "and i'm to to lazy, i'll tell you later." 


End file.
